True Feelings
by FanGirlForever19
Summary: "Because we love each other." He said this with such sincerity...I laughed, trying to hide my own feelings. When I saw the look in his eyes, my laughing ceased. One-Shot. Peter ParkerXOC.


**A/N: This is based off of a dream I had this summer and I have just been itching to turn this into a one-shot. In this dream, I was this girl who was with Peter, and others on a spaceship for some reason. The dream didn't have a lot of detail, so I just added a bunch of it in (including the name of the main character) For the main character, just imagine a teenage girl with short, blondish-whitish hair (for some reason I looked like that). Hope you enjoy and please R &R!**

"Because we love each other." He said this with such sincerity. We had been talking about the rumors that had been going around the ship about us. That we both loved each other, but don't admit to it. I had asked how the people who started them got the idea, and his response had shocked me.

I laughed, trying to hide my own feelings. When I saw the look in his eyes, my laughing ceased. I knew how I felt. I knew how he felt. So why wasn't I acknowledging them?

I stood up quickly."I gotta go."

His brows furrowed. "Asha, wait…"

I shook my head, determined not to talk about this."No. This conversation is done. I don't love you, Peter. Deal with it," I snapped.

I then stalked off, leaving a very hurt and confused Peter.

As I was heading to my room, Micah, my other best friend, tried to stop me. "Asha, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "You don't look fine." He sighed, and brushed his black hair out of his eyes. "Look, Asha, if this is about the rumors…"

I cut him off."I'm not talking about this right now, Micah. Now, can you get out of the way so I can get to my room?"

His piercing blue eyes stared at me for a minute before responding. "Fine, I'll get out of the way."

"Great."

He crossed his arms across his chest."Only if you tell me what's going on."

I sighed, knowing I probably should have expected that. We went to the nearest empty room that just happened to be a lounge room that Peter and I hung out in all the time. The thought of Peter at that moment made me feel like I had been stabbed in the heart. I couldn't get the look on his face as I left out of my head.

"So, what's bugging you?" He asked after a minute of awkward silence after we chose a green couch (that Peter and I sat down in a lot).

"The rumors are true," I admitted reluctantly, running my hands through my hair (something that had become a nervous habit over the years).

To my surprise, he smiled. "I knew that already."

I raised an eyebrow at him, curious as to how he knew.

This caused him to chuckle. "Oh, c'mon. I've known you two for years."

"Fair point."

"Anyways, continue."

I took a deep breath, and tried to hold in the tears that were threatening to spill out. "Peter knows about my feelings somehow, and when he told me we loved each other a few minutes ago, I laughed right in his face. Just to cover it up. I also snapped at him." I put my head in my hands. "You should have seen his face. He looked so crushed. I'm a bitch."

He shook his head. "You're not a bitch."

I gave him a look. "Are you sure?"

He smiled. "I'm sure...maybe." I gave him a punch on his shoulder.

"Ow. Why are you so strong?"

I shrugged."Maybe you're just so weak."

He put his hand on my shoulder, ignoring my last comment."Listen, Asha. You and I both know why you snapped at him. Tell him the truth."

I fiddled with a strand of my hair. "What if I'm not ready?"

"C'mon, now is the perfect time. He deserves to know the truth."

I sighed. "Fine. Thanks, Micah."

"Hey, what are best friends for?"

"Actually, Peter's my best friend."

He put a hand over his heart, pretending to be offended. "How dare you!"

I rolled my eyes. "I can have two best friends. You're so dramatic."

He shrugged. "I guess I can't argue with that. I was in drama club." He gestured to the door. "Now go."

I was about to exit the room, when he spoke. "Hey, Asha?"

I turned back around. "Yeah?"

"Good luck."

I snorted. "I'm probably going to need it." I exited the room, heading towards Peter's room. I barely even had to think to find it. I've been in it so many times.

I knocked on his door. "Peter?"

It was a minute before I heard a small voice say, "Come in."

I opened the door and found him on his bed. His eyes looked red, there were tear tracks on his face, and my heart wrenched at the sight. I had made him cry. Pure, innocent Peter was crying because of me.

I closed the door, and sat next to him. "Hey."

"Hey."

He avoided my gaze, instead opting to look at his hands in his lap instead. "Peter?"

"Yeah?"

I sighed, and braced myself for what was to come. "You were right."

His head shot up, and he sniffled. "I-I was?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I-I love you, Peter."

His chocolate orbs went wide. "Oh. Well, I love you too."

I gave him a slight smile. "I'm sorry for being a bitch." He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off.

"I swear, if you say 'language!' I will clobber you," I teased. Ever since Peter had learned the story of when Captain America said that, he would take every opportunity he could to use it on me. I was always the one who sweared. Peter never did. Probably because of how polite he was, and how his aunt raised him.

He put his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, I won't."

I rolled my eyes. "As I was saying, I'm sorry for acting the way that I did."

I sighed, and tears sprung to my eyes. Peter grabbed my hand, encouraging me to go on.

"When I met you and the rest of the Avengers years ago, I promised myself I wouldn't make any attachments. I was too scared to. I was sick and tired of losing everyone that I cared about. I thought that if I didn't make any attachments, then it wouldn't hurt me." I sighed. "I grew closer with you. Even fell in love with you. It frustrated me. I had went back on my promise, and especially since you were a superhero, there was a greater chance of you dying."

It was silent for a minute as he thought this over. "So, that's why you snapped?"

I nodded.

He gave me a hug, and I relished the warm embrace, enjoying the smell of mint from his shampoo."Life is about forming attachments, Asha. Yes, losing someone you care about hurts. Believe me, I know." I remember when Peter told me about losing Uncle Ben. He had sobbed, and I had comforted him. "But, you can't live your life in fear of someone dying. If you do, you won't be able to enjoy anything."

I sighed. "You've always been the smart one, Peter."

We gently pulled away from the hug."Oh, c'mon. You're pretty smart too," he argued.

"Maybe street smart, but I'm not very smart when it comes to emotions."

He planted a kiss on my forehead. "You'll get there."

My skin tingled from where he had kissed me, and I enjoyed the feeling. I leaned in, and his lips met mine. It felt like an electric shock went through my body. I pushed, and he pushed back, both wanting more. I ran my hand through his soft, brown hair as we kissed. His lips tasted like cinnamon and it was glorious. I had no worries about anything. It was just me and him, two teenagers in love, and nothing else. The kiss lasted for about a minute, before we came back up for air. Both of us were blushing like crazy as we pulled away. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" I asked him.

"N-no. How long?"

I smirked. "Two years."

He smiled. "Three years."

"Is that true or are you just one-upping me?"

He shrugged. "I don't know…," he teased.

I picked up one of his pillows. "Fess up."

He shook his head. "Nope."

I shrugged. "Okay, then. You asked for it." I hit him with the pillow, and he grabbed a pillow and joined in. It was quickly turning into a pillow fight. Luckily, there was a closet in his room stocked with pillows. We chased each other through the room (Peter using his powers and climbing on the ceiling), and we both collapsed onto the floor when we were tired. We were both panting, and staring into each other's eyes. Once we could talk again, he spoke. "I think that was the most intense pillow fight I've ever had in my life. Well, maybe second to the one I had with Thor."

I smirked. "Yeah, and I won."

Before he could say anything else, I kissed him again, tasting cinnamon once more. Damn, he was a great kisser. Once we pulled away, he put his arm around me as we laid there on the floor. "It's true, by the way."

I smiled, glad to hear that.

 **I really enjoyed writing this. Sorry if the kissing scenes aren't good or whatever. I'm only a beginner on writing those. I'm honestly jealous of the people who are. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
